Spreadsheets are very often used for preforming simulations. Simulations typically involve a user iteratively changing input cells in order to see the effects of calculated cells or the effects on charts or other outputs of the simulation. The calculations involved in a simulation can be complex and use possibly many intermediate calculation cells. As a result, simulation spreadsheets are often very large and require that the user scroll around to different cell areas in order to manipulate cells and/or view results.